


Trial one

by wordswehavesaid



Series: Tumblr prompts [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/pseuds/wordswehavesaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out for Team Flash leads to some lowered inhibitions for its engineer, as Barry soon discovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial one

**Author's Note:**

> Another Barrisco prompt from tumblr, this time including the phrase, "Are you drunk?" So I just want to make it clear that in this fic these two nerds don't get past making out. Because that would be dubious consent, people. Anyway, serious talk over, enjoy!

“Cisco?”

“Barry, dude!” His friend’s head snaps up and he fixes him with a delighted grin.

“Are you drunk?” He knows the answer well enough, but some part of him hopes in vain that he’s wrong.

He should’ve been watching both of them, really. But after the last time he’d been out drinking with Caitlin, she’d taken priority in his mind, so he’d subtly - or not so subtly judging by the long-suffering looks she kept throwing him every so often as she sipped at her drink. Apparently she’d learned her lesson, too.

Cisco, however, is currently using the wall to hold himself up and his eyes are a little unfocused. At the least, he’s happy to see Barry, and knows who he is.

“Yeah, yeah, I think. I think I’m a lil drunk,” his friend replies, pushing off the wall - and promptly falling forward into Barry, causing him to have to catch the shorter man. “Oh man I’m so drunk.”

“Ok, let’s get you outside, dude. Some fresh air.” No one’s paying attention to two nerds in the corner, so he flashes them out of the bar. He only realizes belatedly Cisco’s not as used to that when they stop and the engineer starts laughing, practically whooping in exhilaration.

“That was  _awesome_!”

“You think?” Barry can’t help grinning along with Cisco, his enthusiasm and smile is infectious as ever. Maybe even more so, the way his eyes are shining a bit as he remains clutching Barry’s shoulders with the toes of their shoes just brushing.

Cisco’s breath smells of alcohol as he affirms with a nod. “Yeah. An’ you’re awesome, dude.”

“Well thanks, Cisco.” Drunk or not, something warm still blooms in his chest at the praise. “You’re an awesome dude, too.”

“An’ so  _pretty_.”

He barely stifles a laugh. “Pretty? For real?”

“For real. Should’ve seen me when Caitlin n’ Wells brought you into STAR,” Cisco nearly groans, his head coming to rest with a soft bump on Barry’s shoulder. “I couldn’t be in the same room for three months iffa wanted to get work done.”

His cheeks feel warm. “I don’t remember that.”

“Duh, dude, you were sleepin’,” Cisco tells him, somehow still able to one-up him while clearly wasted. “I just got used to you, but…” He lifts his head back up, thought he can’t quite seem to refocus on Barry’s eyes, gazing at something a little lower. It hits him remarkably slow it’s his lips.

“But?” He finds himself prompting, voice suddenly gone soft.

“Barry…” Cisco sounds the most lucid he has since he found him, and must really be struggling to put this to words. “Can we, like, just try something - one drunk dude to another–”

“I’m definitely not drunk,” he feels it’s only fair to remind, because if Cisco thinks this confession of his is something Barry’s not going to remember in the morning, well, he’ll be in for a surprise.

“For science, man, it’s for science.”

“Oh yeah? What kind?”

“Your favorite,” Cisco says, a lopsided grin tugging at his lips. “Chemistry.”

He’d groan at the pun if his mouth wasn’t suddenly being occupied with another’s. Cisco’s lips are soft and warm and more than eager to make up for the sloppiness. He kisses with the same excitement and intensity he has for any experiment, and Barry stumbles back into the wall outside the bar, dragging the shorter man with him by the grip he suddenly has on his hips.

Cisco’s lips part and it’s like he’s  _asking_ , and so Barry tentatively pokes his tongue out, just barely teasing at him. The engineer draws it into his mouth and then _sucks_  and Barry’s knees buckle as he lets out some strangled sound.

After some time of this he’s released, though Cisco stays leaning into him, and they’re both panting together as beer and something indefinable dances across Barry’s tastebuds.

“In this, um, experiment, your being drunk would be a variable, right?”

“Well, yeah,” Cisco reasons, and he really has to be in awe of the man’s current mental capabilities considering his intoxication. “You sayin’ we gotta try it without the variable? Hold the constant?”

“And the constant is us?” He checks.

Cisco smirks up at him. He’s missed something again, clearly, which is why this man he’s still holding onto is considered the genius of their little group. “It’s  _this_.” Barry nearly laughs as the shorter man has to rise on his toes, but then they’re picking back up where they left off, and  _oh God_  they need to try this when they’re both sober..

He’ll make sure Cisco gets home safe. Eventually.


End file.
